<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DreamNotFound and KarlNap Oneshots by graywastaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022902">DreamNotFound and KarlNap Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywastaken/pseuds/graywastaken'>graywastaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywastaken/pseuds/graywastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff/Smut/Angst oneshots!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oneshots! I will write Fluff, Angst, and Smut. I take requests for DreamNotFound, KarlNap, Karlnapity, DreamNotNap, and DreamNap</p><p> </p><p>TW's will be at beginnings of chapters if they are needed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scars (KarlNap)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trans!Karl, TW: Self Harm</p>
<p>Sapnap notices Karl's scars when he falls asleep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karl fell on his bed, arms aching from what he had inflicted out of stress. The time traveling had hurt his memory so much and the only thing that would distract him were adding the deep red lines onto his wrists. He didn't even bother to clean them this time, dysphoria eating him alive. He didn't take his binder off, just falling, pulling the blankets over him and falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap opened and closed the door quietly behind him, he smiled at the younger sleeping and decided he could spare an hour or two to sleep with his boyfriend. He carefully picked up the blanket and his eyes stared at the growing blood drops. He sighed, "Karl..." It was getting bad again wasn't it? He should of noticed that Karl wouldn't wear anything without long sleeves for the past few weeks. He walked into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid, he went back to Karl and carefully cleaned the cuts and bandaged them. He ran his fingers over Karl's small hand. He laid down next to Karl and sighed. "Karl, babe. C'mon, you can't sleep with your binder on. You said you'd be safe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmm, dun wanna" Karl mumbled sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Karl. Come on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sappyyyyy" He whined. "Jus' a few more minutes"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bubs c'mon, you can sleep once you take it off. Also we need to talk about something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally sat up. "What's up? Is something wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Binder off first." He pulled his bandana over his eyes. "I won't look, promise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay.." Karl sat up and struggled for a few minutes, but eventually got it off and threw it with his clothes, he then noticed the new bandages. "Did I...?" He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap pulled it back up and gently wrapped his hands around Karl's hands. Pulling the sleeves up. "Karl.. bubs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down guiltily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it, but please get me if you feel like this again, I can't loose you Karl."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry.."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No no- it's okay. I'm not mad, can you promise you'll tell me if you get to this point again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I promise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you." He kissed the smaller's forehead</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>